


Blood on My Lips

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times there was blood on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood on My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: Vampire!Dean, five times blood graced his soft lips.

I.  
The first time blood graced his lips Sam had gone out and bought blood from a butcher's shop. It tasted awful and Dean wanted to spit it out but he hadn't eaten since before he turned and he needed substance.

 

II.

They had been hunting a werewolf. Dean tackled it to the ground and his teeth sunk into the wolf's neck, ripping it out. The blood tasted better than the blood Sam brought home so he drank it until he was full.

III.

It had been an accident. Dean hadn't had blood in days and Sam had been right there. He doesn't remember what happened. They were researching and Sam had gotten a paper cut then the next thing he knew his teeth were in Sam's arm and he was drinking his blood.

He had left shortly after that not wanting to harm his brother.

IV.

There was a homeless person and Dean couldn't help himself. He could tell the old man was close to death anyways and he needed to feed. His instincts took over and he fed.

V.

Castiel had bared his neck for Dean after they returned to the hotel room. The angel had stopped him from attacking a group of children and told him there was another way.

He didn't want it, but as soon as the angel's blood hit his lips he couldn't stop.


End file.
